


505

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut and Fluff, and kind of angst ig in the ending, and like i love them, and this is set pre breakup, its smut but also a study on how they love each other, so basically this is my first fic of them, they deserve more fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: I'm going back to 505 / If it's a seven-hour flight or a forty-five minute driveIn my imagination, you're waiting lying on your side /With your hands between your thighs and a smileJosie and Penelope used to love each other and in the end Josie realizes that maybe she wants to go back to her 505, no matter how much she tries running away from her.





	505

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first fic of these two and I love them so I hope I wrote these two amazing girls good! Please leave kudos and comments are appreciated! The title 505 and it's meaning (sm u love and who is bad for u) is mostly cuz Josie thinks being selfish is smth bad and doesn't realize Penelope wants her to be selfish enough to care about herself and do smth she wants. That's also why I showed part of their dialogue which rlly fit the theme

**505**

 

_The thing which is simultaneously keeping you alive and killing you, often used to describe a person who you're in love with (but who may be bad for you_ _)_

 

_"I took your advice. I wanted something and I went for it. I made the selfish move and I ended up finding a zombie. There's room_

_for people in this world who just care about other people, not everybody has to be a showboat!"_

 

* * *

 

 

The sun shines from the windows, giving light to the room and also waking Penelope up. The brunette stirs as her eyelids open slowly, looking around the empty room and smiling when she feels another body beside her.

  
  


The girl turns around and sees no other than Josie beside her, who is still asleep and all too content on having her arms wrapped around Penelope. She cuddles closer, leaning her head on Penelope's collarbone and sighing softly.

  
  


Penelope feels her heart get bigger from the love the girl in her arms gives her even in her sleep. She was sure that no one else could love her the way Josie did.

 

 

She loved her fully, completely and she wasn't scared drowning on the ocean that was Penelope. And Penelope was happy that she could say the same.

  
  


"Stop watching me sleep you creep," whispers Josie softly, her voice raspy from sleep as she opens her eyes slowly. Penelope only smiles and leans to give her a kiss, but soon both found out it was quite hard to kiss while smiling at the same time.

  
  


"Well good morning to you too Josie," says Penelope, moving slowly and Josie could only watch enthralled as Penelope moves on top of her, brown hair falling on each side of her face as she looked at Josie.

  
  


Her hands move almost automatically on Penelope's face, her touch gentle as she caressed her cheek. Penelope doesn't hesitate to put her own hand against Josie's, supporting her weight with her elbows.

  
  


"Good morning Penny," says Josie with a smile so full of love that Penelope can't handle looking at for too long, scared her heart will burst from the love that she felt in those moments from and for the other girl.

  
  


So she kisses her again. She kisses Josie while hoping that maybe that way she will feel how much Penelope loves her. And Josie kisses her with equal passion, hands on Penelope's hair, one on the nape of her neck and keeping Penelope as close as she can.

  
  


Josie moans as Penelope attaches her lips on her neck, leaving soft and light kisses on the skin. She smirks against the skin, biting down gently where she knows it makes Josie become puddle on her hands.

  
  


Hands tightening on her hair confirm her theory and Penelope continues kissing lower, her hands caressing Josie's stomach under her shirt, movements gentle and affectionate.

  
  


As she reaches her collarbone, Penelope feels Josie's hands on her face and she looks at the girl, who is blushing and avoiding Penelope's eyes.

  
  


"What is it baby?" Josie seems to blush harder if it was possible from the nickname, and Penelope kisses her cheek, her eyes searching hers before Josie turns to look at her.

  
  


"I want, no, I need you," whispers Josie, and Penelope feels herself getting hotter at the quiet voice of the embarrassed girl. 

  
  


Her lips meet Josie's immediately, and Penelope lets out a groan of pleasure as Josie's hands sneak under her shirt, running up and down her back. If Josie's sudden confidence to tell her she needed Penelope didn't make her happy, then the fact that Josie didn't hesitate to ask her was enough.

  
  


She knows all too well how Josie doesn't have a problem not putting herself first, always doing what she thinks will make people happy. And to have her ask Penelope for something for her own pleasure was really something which got Penelope more desperate to give it all to her.

  
  


Their touches slowly become more hurried, Josie's hands gripping Penelope's sleep shirt (which was Josie's shirt but Penelope loved to wear it herself) and taking it off. Josie looks at Penelope with wide glittering eyes, hands settling on her hips and caressing the soft taut skin there.

  
  


Penelope stops her kissing for a moment, choosing to simply look at Josie, brown eyes full of adoration and love for the girl laying under her. Her hands move to Josie's waist and they grab her shirt, helping Josie out of it until she is laying half naked under her.

  
  


"You look beautiful," whispers Penelope as she leans down, laying a kiss on top of her heart, enjoying how she could feel Josie's heart beating faster under her lips.

  
  


Then she moves lower, hands moving under Josie to unclasp her bra, which she does with ease and Penelope is sure her mouth waters as Josie arches her chest against hers, the bra on the ground as soon as possible.

  
  


Feeling Josie against her, her warm soft body against her own is something Penelope is sure she will never get tired of. It wasn't just the sexual side of it, but rather the intimate one. Being this close to Josie, feeling her whole body against hers filled Penelope with a warmth she had never experienced before.

  
  


And the same went for Josie. No one before had cared this much for Josie or even had their whole attention set only on her. But Penelope made her feel like she was the center of her world, like Josie was the reason why the sun shone every day.

  
  


Josie moans as Penelope takes a nipple on her mouth, sucking gently and playing with the other, all too happy to give Josie all her affection and not take her mouth off her body. Slowly Penelope starts kissing lower and lower, until she is looking up to Josie and asking a silent question as she grips her sweatpants.

  
  


Josie nods her head and lets her head fall back against the pillows when Penelope takes her pants off and throws them on the ground, soft lips kissing her inner thighs. It really was a crime how well Penelope worshipped her, how she spent her sweet time making Josie feel both hell and heaven at the same time.

  
  


“What do you want?” asks Penelope, stopping her kisses to look at Josie from between her legs, the girl averting her eyes as Penelope grabs both her legs and leans them on her shoulders, eyes still set on Josie with a smirk.

  
  


“I think you know very well what I need,” answers Josie, her hand moving behind Penelope’s head, who doesn’t move it easily, choosing to place her hands on Josie’s stomach.

  
  


“Well I need you to tell me. Can’t really rely on what I think you need am I right?”

  
  


Josie sighs loudly, and Penelope waits for a beat until she looks back at her, cheeks flushed and embarrassed as she runs her hand through Penelope’s hair, who are conveniently in a messy ponytail.

  
  


“I want you to go low on me,” mutters Josie and Penelope smirks in her own smug sexy way only she can pull off, before a loud moan ripples from Josie’s throat as Penelope’s lips find her clit.

  
  


Penelope, Josie has found out, has a very skilled tongue not only for lighting fast clapbacks but also for turning Josie in a puddle. And she soon realises that having her girlfriend eating her out like this would probably remain one of her favourite things.

  
  


Josie feels her eyes dropping from the pleasure as Penelope inserts a finger, curling it in just the right way that makes Josie’s thighs clench around Penelope’s head. She thinks that Penelope probably enjoys that if the vibration she feels from her mouth on her pussy is any indication.

 

Penelope is always very passionate when making love to her. She gives all in and Josie loves it, loves how she knows she will receive all she gives back from her and loves that Penelope doesn’t ask for it, but rather asks for what  _ she _ can give Josie. The way they work together, how Josie feels that yeah she can be kind of selfish with Penelope, is one of the reasons why she loves this past time of theirs so much.

  
  


“Penelope?” The girl looks up towards Josie, two fingers continuing their movements inside Josie as her mouth detaches from her wet core, and Josie is sure she half dies from how absolutely hot Penelope looks with her mouth shining with her juices.

  
  


“Yeah baby?” 

  
  


Josie knows she is close, and she is sure Penelope knows that too. And so she makes Penelope lean closer, until they are face to face and Penelope is looking into her eyes, her fingers rubbing places inside of Josie that the girl is sure she never knew could make her feel that good.

  
  


“I love you,” moans Josie, Penelope looking at her shocked, before a sweet smile appears on her face, her hand’s movements becoming faster.

  
  


And that’s how Josie comes that morning. With Penelope murmuring she loves her so much and how  _ she knew Josie loved her _ against her lips and with three fingers buried inside of Josie.

  
  


\----

  
  


Months later, Josie finds herself standing before Penelope, but this time they aren’t two young fools in love but rather two people which life decided to split from each other.

  
  


“That’s low Penelope, even for you,” says Josie, with enough hate on her voice that maybe even Penelope will notice or back off. But the brunette only smirks at her, a smirk which brings back memories she really tries hard to forget.

  
  


_ “You used to like it when I went low.”  _ The reply makes her look away, memories flashing in her mind like lighting.

  
  


And that’s when Josie realizes she really won’t ever outrun what she and Penelope had, no matter how much she tries to forget.

  
  


\----

  
  


Even later on, after being buried alive and saved by her friends and  _ Penelope _ , Josie finds herself standing before her.

  
  


But this time, their lips meet like months ago. This time, Penelope brings her in and for a moment Josie feels like she is back on the days when kissing Penelope was something she did like she breathed.

  
  


And reality settles in and she breaks the kiss, looking conflicted at the girl before her.

  
  


“ _ I hate you.” _ She says

  
  


Josie doesn’t know what hurts more. The bittersweet smile on Penelope’s lips and her glittering eyes (the familiarity she feels is so strong that Josie feels her own heart clench) or how she doesn’t hesitate to bring her back for another kiss.

  
  


_ “I know.”  _  And suddenly Josie feels like she never really did move on much from what she and Penelope used to be, that maybe her love for Penelope was something she could never really forget how to do.

 

* * *

 

 

_ "You're right. This world needs a selfless and a selfish to keep spinning. I happen to be the latter." _

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing the fic I tried to make the way they express their love v in character, so here u go a small summary of how I thought these two worked together when they were dating: Josie is a v selfless person and rarely says what she wants since she mostly does stuff to help or please other people and cares way too much as she says herself in canon. and u can see that by how her love for Penelope is described. While Penelope wants Josie to ask stuff about herself, to say what she wants and be selfish at least with Penelope. And she loves giving Josie all her attention since she knows she deserves it and that she prob wouldn't ask for it. And like u can also see how she wants Josie to tell her what she wants herself aka making sure Josie has a choice to just do smth for herself and that shows how Penelope loves her.
> 
> Thank u for ur time reading this and hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
